Friends with Benefits II
by annde28
Summary: Rachel has some competition for Ivy's attentions, and Ivy finds herself in a love triangle. Conclusion to FWB Ivy/Rachel/femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Ivy sat parked along side of the curb, resting her her head against her hand while looking down the street. She and Jenks had left the electronics store with bags in hand, and now they waited to do the install.

"So, tell me again, what are we waiting for?" Jenks said from his spot on the rear view mirror.

"I have to wait for the client to contact me, letting us know that the house is empty. Then we can go inside and install the gear." Ivy glanced behind her at all the bags in the back seat. This run was more high tech than any she had in the past. The client specifically instructed her to get the best equipment, and money wouldn't be an object. Given carte blanche at the electronics store was almost good enough to help Ivy put last night behind her. Almost.

Turning his head to look out the windshield, Jenks motioned with his chin. "Which house is it?"

Ivy pointed at one of the larger homes on the street. "The one half a block down on the left, with the fieldstone exterior."

Jenks whistled appreciatively, "Nice place! So, why are we putting the cameras on the inside? Most places like that have top notch security systems to keep the burglars out."

Ivy gave Jenks a quick grin. "The client wants us to observe his wife, Jenks. It's an infidelity case."

"A what?" Jenks asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Webb are having marital issues. He feels that his wife is cheating on him, and asked us to help him either confirm or deny this allegation." Ivy said, changing her voice to imitate Mr. Webbs' words.

"Oh, I see. He wants to know who his wife is doing the nasty with." Jenks wagged his eyebrows up and down at Ivy.

"Now you got it." Ivy continued to look out the window, staring at nothing in particular. "Like he said, he isn't sure that she is, but he has his suspicions. By the looks of the place, there must be a whole lot of money involved. I guess there was a no-cheat clause in their pre-nup, so if Mrs. Webb_ is_ cheating on him, there goes any hope of alimony. We just have to report any findings to his attorney, and they get to clean up the mess." Ivy let out a heavy sigh. "Ain't love grand?"

Just then, Ivy's jacket pocket chimed. Checking her phone, Ivy looked up at Jenks. "He just sent me a text that they are leaving. We should be able to see them pull out any minute now."

"How much time do we have to do this?" Jenks asked, flying off the mirror to stretch his wings.

"Plenty," Ivy said, sitting up straighter in the driver's seat, "They are going out to dinner at Carew Tower. He wants to play nice before he goes out of town on a business trip, this way she doesn't suspect that he is on to anything. Mr. Webb seems to think if his wife is cheating, we should be able to catch her in the act while he is away."

"Do you need me to pick the locks?" Jenks asked, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Now why would you have to do that? He gave me a spare key to the place." Pulling out the key, she jingled it towards Jenks. "Unlike some of Rachel's runs, breaking and entering is not required."

"Speaking of Rachel," Jenks flitted over to a sunny spot on the dashboard, "are things OK with you two? I mean, why didn't you ask her to help you with this?" He tried to gauge her reaction, but Ivy's eyes were lost to him behind her dark sunglasses.

Tucking the key back into her pocket, Ivy's brow creased. How could she answer his question? She had purposely left the church extra early, forgoing her normal routine just to drive around the city to clear her head. She should be used to it by now, but last night's rejection still stung. Luckily, Rachel was still in bed when Ivy returned to the church to pick Jenks up. The awkwardness between them would have been too much to deal with.

Ivy gave him a half shrug. "Nothing has changed as far as _I'm _concerned. Besides Jenks, when it comes to cameras and electronics, you are the one I am coming to for help." Ivy gave her friend a little smile.

Putting his hands on his hips, he dusted gold sparkles in the sunshine. "You got that right."

"Well, there they go." Ivy said as she turned on her ignition. A large black Mercedes pulled out of the driveway down the street and drove off.

"What are you waiting for?" Jenks said as he hovered over the dash.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Jenks. I'm going to give it a couple more minutes. I don't want to be in their house if they have to come back because the missus forgot something. Anyway," Ivy looked behind her at the bags again, "I kind of need you to explain how this will work again."

"Tink's little red bra, Ivy, it's easy." Jenks flew back up to the rear view mirror so he was facing her. "What I'll do is set the cameras up so that they turn on whenever there is motion in the rooms. Then we'll set it up so that you can monitor the feed remotely, like on your computer, and finally we can hook it all up to record to the hard drive. This way you can go through whatever the cameras pick up, and report on any of the juicy bits." Jenks gave Ivy a devilish grin.

Shaking her head as she grinned back at him, Ivy put the car in drive. "I don't know how you do it Jenks, but let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

"God, Jenks, you are a lifesaver." Ivy said into her cell phone. She and Jenks were using the direct connect feature on their cell phones to set up the positions of the cameras. Ivy brought along her laptop so she could monitor the feeds, and was amazed at how good the images were.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the pixie's voice came over the cell phone. "Just tell me if this angle is OK. Can you see me in the room?"

Ivy clicked the button on the side of her cell phone. "Nice ass, Jenks. Quit mooning me and let's finish up. I think we should be all set with the camera placement."

The pixie's small stature granted him access to places most people couldn't get to. That fact plus the tiny size of the high tech cameras meant that Ivy's view point could capture entire rooms. They decided to cover the main hallway, the living room, and the two master suite-sized bedrooms upstairs. Jenks rigged the cameras so that motion would turn them on. They could set the amount of time the cameras would record the actions in the rooms, or Ivy could over-ride the feature. It would be up to her discretion to keep recording longer or shut it off sooner, based on the material.

"Jenks to command central."

"What is it now?" Ivy said as she tried to find him on one of the four cameras.

"Did I mention the infrared feature?" Jenks asked as the lights shut off in the entire house. Ivy's face was lit up by her lap top screen. The images of the rooms had gone to black and white, and there, in the middle of the master bedroom, hovered Jenks, waving at the camera.

Smiling broadly, Ivy clicked the talkie button on her phone. In her best martial arts theater voice she said "You are the Master."

Doing a karate pose in mid air and then cracking himself up, Jenks flew out of the frame. It was only a matter of seconds before the lights came back on again. It was only a few seconds more for Jenks to rejoin Ivy in the Webb's kitchen.

"So, Grasshopper, what do you think? Will this do the job?"

"And then some," Ivy said with appreciation in her voice. "Did you learn how to do all this from the I.S.?"

"Yeah. You would be surprised how much you can pick up from working with those lunkers." Jenks buzzed around the kitchen, poking into cabinets and other nooks and crannies.

"Well, thanks to you, we finished ahead of schedule." Ivy said as she watched the pixie nosing around. "I'll pack up the laptop and we can get out of here."

"Sounds good," Jenks said, emerging from a lazy susan with a sugar packet. "Do you mind if I take this?" he asked. "I wouldn't except my sugar is a little low from all the flying around."

"I'm sure no one will miss it," Ivy said as she went through the process of shutting down the computer. "Now are you sure about the range of this set up? I'll be able to monitor it from the church?"

"Relax, its remote access. You could log into this program from across the country and watch Mrs. Webb bumping uglies with her boyfriend." Jenks ripped open the sugar packet and downed a handful.

"_Allegedly_ bumping uglies," Ivy corrected, smiling at the pixie.

"Hey, who are these people in the pictures on the refrigerator?" Jenks asked, scooping another handful of sugar.

Ivy squinted and looked at the huge stainless steel appliance. "The older looking guy is Mr. Webb."

"Is that his daughter?" Jenks asked, pointing to a younger, pretty woman in the picture next to the distinguished older man.

Ivy stepped closer to see. "They don't have any kids, Jenks. That's his wife."

"No wonder he's worried about her cheating. Wow, what is she, like a trophy wife? How much Viagra do you think he goes through?" Jenks flitted around the refrigerator in tight circles, the sugar clearly haven taken effect.

"Come on Jenks, you can bring your sugar with you. I want to do a quick walk through to make sure we didn't leave anything lying around, and then I'll take you home."

"All right, all right," he said around a mouthful of sugar, "but you're wasting your time. You won't find anything lying around. You are dealing with a professional."

Ivy rolled her eyes at the pixie. "Don't let this go to your head. You're hard enough to deal with."

Following her out of the kitchen, he flew past her head. "Wait until I tell Rachel you called me _the Master!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ivy and Jenks arrived back at the church a short time later. He buzzed out back to his stump to check on his family, leaving Ivy to stare up at her front door. _Oh God, please let Rachel be out running errands._ Seeing as how it was Friday, chances were good that Rachel would be getting some last minute things before having to meet Al Saturday morning. Slowly releasing the breath she had been holding, Ivy trudged up the stairs to the church.

"Hello, anyone home?" Ivy's voice drifted down the hallway with no response. Walking toward her bedroom, she stopped to look in the kitchen. "Rachel?" Her eyes fell upon the large envelop on her computer keyboard. Picking it up, she turned around and headed for her room.

Once inside, Ivy shut her door and flopped on her bed. Curiosity getting the best of her, she examined the envelop. Lying on her back, she slid her finger along the edge, tearing an opening. Peering inside, she slid out an itinerary and some color print outs of points of interest for Sao Paulo. A small sheet of paper floated out, landing on Ivy's chest. Setting down the other papers, Ivy picked up the small personal note from Ronnie. In her flowing script she wrote:

_ Hoping you still want to join me._

Smiling to herself, Ivy placed the note to the side and picked up the points of interest. Looking at the beautiful beaches made her wish that she was anywhere but here. _Ronnie knows how to get to a girl,_ Ivy thought, _who could resist this place?_

Rolling over to snag her purse, Ivy dug her phone out and dialed the familiar number. Lying back on her bed, she listened as Ronnie's number rang.

"Ivy," came the vamp's voice, making Ivy's name sound like a sweet piece of candy in her mouth. "How are you? I have been worried."

Closing her eyes and enjoying the way Ronnie's voice seemed to caress her skin, Ivy felt herself relax. "I'm ok, Ronnie." A smile playing on the corners of her mouth, she teased. "I will never take your advice again, but I'm ok."

"I will never advise you to leave me for another again," Ronnie said, tension easing from her voice as she played along with Ivy's joking.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily," Ivy said, "My feeling s were crushed because you encouraged me to make a fool of myself. Some kind of friend you turned out to be." Ivy chuckled to let Ronnie know that she was only kidding.

"I know. I was wrong, and I am ready to make amends." Ronnie's voice softened into more seductive tones. "How can I possibly make it up to you?"

"Hmm. Now that's a good question," Ivy purred into the phone, "I'm sure I will be able to come up with something."

"I can hardly wait." Ronnie said.

"There is one thing you can do for me," Ivy began.

"Name it," Ronnie said.

"Are you still up for some retail therapy? I need to find a bathing suit for this trip I'm going on, and I thought you might be able to help." Ivy's voice couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Ronnie paused, voice more serious, "Does that mean you still want to go with me?" she asked.

"It does," Ivy said, "In fact, vacation can't come soon enough."

"Then I know just the place. Are you free tomorrow?" Ronnie asked, sounding happy again.

"Tomorrow looks wide open." Ivy said.

"Perfect, it's a date then. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ronnie?" Ivy said, pausing a moment to listen to her waiting on the other end, "Thank you. For being such a good friend to me."

"You deserve it and more, Ivy. I'll see you tomorrow." Ronnie said softly and hung up.

Ivy hung up her phone and laid there in her bed looking up at her ceiling. Sighing, she wondered how one person could drive her so crazy and another make her problems seem to melt away. Curling up on her side, she hugged one of her pillows to her. _Maybe a little nap will do me good. Just an hour and I'll feel like new,_ she thought as her eyes grew heavy. As her breathing became deeper, her thoughts turned to warm, sandy beaches, turquoise blue water, and Ronnie in her bikini. Smiling, Ivy fell asleep, dreaming of better things to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Ivy rolled over and opened her eyes just a crack to check the clock on her nightstand. _Ok, it's only six. Wait a minute, is that little red dot by the A.M.? Oh, crap. _Ivy blinked and opened both eyes wide. Grabbing the little clock off the stand, she stared at the red numbers. _Come on! How could I have slept this late?_ Smacking it back down on the table, Ivy covered her eyes with her hands. _Shit. I had stuff to do. _Ivy sat up and swung her legs out of bed, still in her clothes from last night. She stayed on the edge of the bed for a moment, chasing the cobwebs away, and then stood. _Coffee. I need some coffee, _she thought as she shuffled toward the kitchen.

The sun was already peeking up on the horizon, and the night sky was fading to the grayish blue of early morning. Ivy peered out the window that overlooked Rachel's garden and the graveyard. Being sunrise on Saturday, Rachel had already left to spend the next twenty four hours under Al's tutelage. Feeling slightly guilty that she didn't see her friend off, she walked over to the cabinet to grab a mug and some ground coffee. She opened the cabinet door and saw a post it note stuck to her favorite mug.

_Missed you yesterday,_ Rachel wrote. _Coffee is fresh and in the carafe. I'll be back Sunday-Rachel._

_P.S. I was wrong the other night. Please don't leave before I get a chance to talk to you._

_Wow, that's a first,_ Ivy thought,_ she actually admits that she is wrong. Maybe I should frame it,_ Ivy thought sourly, as she shoved the note in her pants pocket and grabbed her mug. Snagging the carafe of coffee in one hand and her mug in the other, Ivy went over to her computer. Getting into her professional state of mind, she woke up her sleeping computer. _This should work out ok, _Ivy thought. _The Webb's keep to human time schedules while my normal sleep pattern is later. Mrs. Webb should be busy at work, or the gym or whatever she does during the day while I sleep. And if she does bring anyone home to keep her company while hubby's away, I'll be up to catch it._

Ivy opened the computer program as Jenks had instructed her. In a matter of seconds, she had access to all four cameras. "Kitchen and main hallway clear, that just leaves the bedrooms. Let's see if you two are early risers." Ivy clicked on camera three. "Ok, camera three is the spare bedroom. Let's see what we have on number four." Clicking on the mouse, the image of two shapes under the covers of the king sized bed popped on the screen. "There you are, tucked safely away," she said, smiling to herself. She closed the program, satisfied that it was working properly and to give the Webb's their privacy. Taking a sip of coffee, she checked her notes. Mr. Webb would be flying out later today in order to have Sunday to prepare for his business meetings. He would be gone for a week, returning the following Sunday. Looking over at Ronnie's itinerary, she noted that they would be leaving Wednesday and coming home the same Sunday as Mr. Webb. _If there is any action, I'll have to have it summarized and ready the day after we get back, _she thought, tapping her finger against her temple. _That means I'll have to have Jenks and Rachel help keep tabs on her for a few days._ Ivy scribbled little notes to herself to go over things with her partners before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Let me see, Ivy." Ronnie's voice came from the chair inside the dressing room area. Keeping to her word, she called and picked Ivy up, whisking her away to go shopping. Ronnie had a friend from her modeling days that owned her own boutique, and there is where they ended up.

Ronnie's friend Stacy had quite a collection of clothing as well as lingerie and beach wear. It wasn't long before Ivy had an armful of items to try on. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ivy kept adjusting her top. "I don't know, Ronnie. I think it is too small."

"Come out and show me. I'll let you know if it is."

Ivy parted the curtain and stepped out. Looking down at herself, she re-adjusted the side strings on her hips. "Is this how it is supposed to fit?"

Ronnie's eyes grew large as she ran her gaze down Ivy's body. She chose a black string bikini to accent Ivy's pale skin. The starkness in color brought out the blue-blackness of Ivy's hair, and also drew attention to her red, pillowy lips.

Ronnie stood and walked a slow, appraising circle around Ivy. "Here," she said as she stood in front of Ivy. "Let me do this." Ronnie carefully ran her fingers along the lower edge of the small triangles of fabric covering Ivy's breasts. She pulled the material down slightly, centering it, and then grazed her thumbs across the front, brushing against Ivy's nipples.

"That's better," she said, smiling at Ivy; her eyes beginning to dilate with her desire. "Now let's see about the bottoms." Ronnie began her slow circle around Ivy again, this time trailing her fingers softly across Ivy's smooth, flat stomach. Ivy watched Ronnie's movements in the three mirrors they stood in front of, smiling back at her friend. "This is pure perfection from this angle. I can do nothing to improve it." Ronnie said, running her hand across Ivy's ass as she came around to face her again. Ronnie took a step back and shook her head. "After seeing you in this, I have to say I never want to see you in clothes again."

Ivy laughed, "Do you really like it?" she asked, hooking her thumbs in the strings on her hips and pulling them down slightly, provoking her friend further.

Ronnie stepped up fast and close to Ivy, reaching around her head to grip her hair. Tugging near her scalp, Ronnie pulled Ivy's head back, exposing the long line of her neck. Ivy's breath hissed out in surprise. Ronnie smiled at Ivy, "You look good enough to eat." Ronnie's eyes held none of the honey-brown ring, they were pure black. Lunging forward, she placed her lips against the smooth skin of Ivy's throat, flicking her tongue out and then licking a trail toward an old scar.

"Ronnie," Ivy moaned, "we are in your friend's store." Ivy's hands unhooked from the strings to hold on to Ronnie's waist, partially to keep her knees from buckling.

Ronnie's soft, hot kisses trailed across Ivy's throat. As she pulled away, the heat of desire showed in her eyes. "Why don't I tell Stacy to ring this up, while you get changed?" Ronnie carefully untangled her fingers from Ivy's hair, releasing her from her grip.

Ivy stood, staring at her friend, her breath coming quickly. Moving with her own vampire speed, she reached out, pulling Ronnie into the front of her body. "I love it when you play rough." Ivy purred into Ronnie's ear, as she pressed up against her. Giving Ronnie's neck a playful nip, Ivy stepped back and turned as if to walk away. Grabbing Ronnie's hand, she led her back to the dressing room. "Come and help me get out of this," Ivy said with a gleam in her eye, smiling at her friend over her shoulder.

"If you insist," Ronnie said, voice husky as she pulled the curtains closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The cool breeze of the night air shifted Ivy's robe and hair as she stood outside the church waving good-bye to Veronica. Ivy lingered outside until the tail lights of Ronnie's car disappeared, lost in her thoughts about the night they had shared. Feeling very content in every possible way, Ivy turned and made her way back into the church, practically skipping up the stairs. After leaving Stacy's boutique, they had hastily returned to the church, intent on finishing what was started in the dressing room. Dinner out had turned into ordering in, but neither woman cared. Ronnie ended up leaving before dawn, making the excuse that she had some loose ends to tie up for work over the next couple of days before the trip. Ivy knew it was also partially due to the fact that Ronnie didn't want to run into Rachel in the morning.

Looking at the clock in the kitchen, Ivy figured she had a couple of hours before Rachel would be getting home. _That should give me a chance to look over what we caught on the cameras_, she thought as she settled in front of her monitor. Pulling over her pen and notebook, Ivy started up the program. Clicking on play, she began the tedious process of reviewing all the comings and goings in the Webb household.

The daytime hours were filled with what she suspected: Mr. Webb, or Norman, packing up and preparing for his trip, while the object of this investigation, Mrs. Katherine Webb, was dutifully helping her husband. Scanning and jotting notes and times in her book, Ivy progressed through the saved files, pausing only to grab a glass of orange juice.

The cameras were set to detect motion, and for a gap of several hours, there was no activity logged. _Makes sense_, Ivy thought, _Katherine must be taking him to the airport._ The next recording made Ivy sit up and pay attention. Grabbing her notepad, she jotted down the time of the recording. There, on the screen, was Katherine and a young man entering the house. With the small camera all the way at the end of the hallway facing the door, Ivy got a good look at the handsome young man. The couple barely made it in the door before his hands were all over Katherine, and she seemed perfectly fine about it. _That was fast_, Ivy thought as she watched the couple grope each other down the hallway. _Ok, let's see if you two are going to stop in the living room_, Ivy thought as she clicked the mouse on camera two. _Uh, oh, looks like we bypassed the living room. Now do we bet that Katherine is behaving herself upstairs, or is she going to play while the cat's away?_ Taking a sip of her juice, Ivy clicked on camera four, the master bedroom. Ivy leaned back in her chair, watching the couple in a not-so-private moment. _We guessed it! Katherine's busy being very, very bad upstairs._ Writing down the time of the recording and the camera number, Ivy studied the screen more closely. "You are one limber lady, Mrs. Webb." Ivy said aloud to no one in particular. Shaking her head, she began jotting down a description of the young man and their activities. "The lawyers are going to love this," Ivy said to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel asked as she came in the back door to the kitchen.

"God, Rachel, how did you sneak up on me?" Ivy asked, jerking up in her seat.

"Ah, the joys of travelling the ley lines," Rachel replied with mock enthusiasm, "you can pop in almost anywhere. So, what are you up to this early?" Rachel walked over to the counter to set her spell books down.

"Um, just working on the case, that's all." Ivy said as she clicked off her screen and shut her notebook.

"Why are you blushing?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the table, too late to see what was on the computer screen.

"I'm not blushing," Ivy answered voice indignant. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Sorry," Rachel said with a trace of a smile on her lips. "So, how was your weekend?" she asked, leaning back in her chair across from Ivy.

"Oh, you know," Ivy said with a little wave of her hand, "uneventful."

"Yeah, same here," Rachel said, covering a yawn. "Who knew demon magic could be so boring at times." Rachel leaned over to rest her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow on the table. "Did you find my note?" she asked with a shy smile, looking up to meet Ivy's eyes.

"I did. Thanks for the coffee." Ivy said.

"That's not what I meant, but you're welcome." Rachel said settling back in her chair.

"I know what you meant," Ivy said carefully, "but it's kind of been a long night." Adjusting her robe a little tighter, Ivy gave Rachel a quick, guilty smile. "Would you mind if we talk a little later after we _both _get some sleep?"

Rachel sat at the table, just looking at Ivy.

"I'm not blowing you off," Ivy insisted, "I'll be around all day. Besides, I need your help with this case, so I need to show you what you have to do with the computer."

"You're sure you don't have any plans with Ronnie or anything?" Rachel asked, and Ivy couldn't tell if she meant it to be sarcastic or not.

"No, she has some things to do for work over the next couple of days, so I'm all yours." Ivy answered. _There,_ she thought, _let her figure out if I'm being the sarcastic one._

"Well, if you want, why don't I make dinner for us? You can give me my instructions after we eat." Rachel said with a small grin.

"That sounds nice," Ivy said, smiling back. "I have to stop at my parents' house later today to let them know I'm going out of town. I want to get out of there _before_ my mother gets up, but I have been avoiding her so much lately, that's doubtful. Could we do a pizza in case I run a little late? This way dinner won't be ruined." Ivy asked.

"I'll go shopping after I get some sleep." Rachel said, covering another yawn. "If you leave before I get up, just let me know what time you think you'll be back, and dinner will be waiting." Rachel stood from her chair and stretched. Ivy looked up at her friend and gave her a little smile.

"See you later then." Ivy waited until she heard Rachel's bedroom door close before she clicked on her monitor again. Sliding her notebook over in front of her, she rewound the footage. "Let's see what else you are up to," Ivy said under her breath, as she jotted more notes for the record.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. And now for the long awaited "talk".**_

**Chapter 7:**

Ivy arrived back at the church a little later than she expected. Ok, like a couple hours later than she had actually _wanted_. Her mother _did_ want to talk to her, so the brief visit turned into a long inquisition.

"Rachel, I'm home," her voice held some of the stress from seeing her mother. Ivy rounded the corner, the smell of pizza dough in the air. "I'm sorry I'm late, my mother wanted to catch up." Ivy said as she came into the kitchen. Rachel was over by the counter, setting a slice of pizza on a plate. Ivy also couldn't help but notice the opened bottle of red wine next to Rachel.

"That's ok," she said, wiping her fingers off on a dish towel, "pizza is one of those things that is good hot or cold." She smiled as she took a sip of wine from her glass. "Do you want me to nuke it for you?" she asked as she held out the plate.

"No thanks, this is fine," Ivy said as she took the plate and walked toward the table. "It smells great."

"Thanks, it's one of my better ones," Rachel said, as she grabbed the wine bottle and an extra wine glass for Ivy. Bringing everything over to the table, she sat down next to Ivy.

"Aren't you eating?" Ivy asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already had a piece. I was starving and I wasn't sure how long you were going to be. Want some?" she asked, gesturing toward the wine bottle.

"Sure," Ivy said, picking off a piece of green pepper and crunching it slowly, watching Rachel fill the glass and slide it towards her plate.

Rachel raised her glass and took a sip. She closed her eyes and seemed to savor the flavor of the red wine. Ivy had tried it before at the restaurant, and knew how good it was.

"You were totally right about the wine, Ivy. It is very good. You'll have to thank Ronnie again for me," Rachel said as she set her glass on the table to top it off. Setting the bottle back down, she eased her chair back in order to cross her legs. "How's the pizza?" she asked.

"It's good," Ivy said around a bite of crust, "thanks." Wiping her mouth, Ivy pushed her plate back. "So, do you want me to get started showing you this computer program?"

Rachel gave Ivy a little wave while she took another sip of her wine. "Don't worry about it," Rachel said. "Jenks flew in while the pizza was in the oven, and he showed me what I have to do."

"Oh," Ivy said flatly. "Are you sure you understand everything? I mean, the attorneys expect pretty specific notes on this." Ivy said, taking a sip from her glass.

"What kind of notes?" Rachel asked, as she took yet another drink.

"We have to write down the date and time of any recording of Katherine Webb and any of her, uh, guests." Ivy said, as she raised an eyebrow. "You better drink that slower, Rachel. How much have you had anyway?"

Ignoring that last part and taking one more drink to spite Ivy, Rachel set her glass back down. "Do we have to include any details of Mrs. Webb's actions?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah. They want a summary of the activities. A _tasteful_ summary, ok? Don't get all graphic if you see anything, and don't let Jenks add his two cents either. If I could find my notebook, I could show you an example," Ivy said as she searched around her computer.

"You mean _this _notebook?" Rachel asked, grabbing it from under a magazine that was sitting next to her. With a wicked grin, she was on her feet, open book in hand and backing away from the table. "Oh Ivy, I don't know. Your summary sounds pretty explicit to me," Rachel said with a teasing tone in her voice. "How many times did you have to rewind this part where he takes her on the dresser?"

Ivy's cheeks blushed as she stood from her chair. "Give it back, Rachel! You're going to spill something on it." Ivy tried to snag the book out of Rachel's hand, but she quickly jerked it away.

"You should really get into writing romance novels. These love scenes are pretty steamy," Rachel said as she twisted to the side, trying to keep Ivy an arm's length away.

"You're an ass," Ivy said, pushing closer to Rachel. "Just give it to me." She stood back, hand out and hip cocked.

"It's right here," Rachel said, holding the notebook behind her back, "come and get it."

"What are you, an eight year old? God!" Ivy protested. Rachel stood firm, inches away from Ivy, and wiggled the book behind her back. Ivy met Rachel's eyes, suddenly aware of how close they were standing next to each other, and softly inhaled.

Rachel let her gaze linger over Ivy's face, drinking in her features; the warm brown eyes; her straight, delicate nose and the red fullness of her lips. She leaned forward slowly, and ran her finger softly across Ivy's lips. "Ivy," Rachel whispered, her mouth taking the place of her fingers, as she placed a tentative kiss. Rachel pulled back for only a second to position herself closer to Ivy. She rose up on her toes and kissed Ivy's upper lip, softly and gently. Rachel used her tongue to open Ivy's mouth wider, and used her lips and tongue to explore Ivy's mouth. She lowered herself slowly back down, Ivy bent down with her, so as not to break the kiss. Rachel carefully ran her tongue across the tips of Ivy's canines, causing her old scar to come to life. Feeling bold, Rachel bit Ivy's lower lip, gently but firmly. Ivy made a small noise in her throat and pulled back.

"Rachel, don't. " Ivy's voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Her eyes looked dazed as she looked at her friend.

"What?" Rachel asked, also a little breathy from the kiss. "Why not? It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

Ivy looked down for a moment and when she met Rachel's eyes, there was anger in them. "You have got to stop playing with my head. I swear Rachel, sometimes I think you are worse than fucking Piscary was with these games." Ivy gave Rachel a shove on her shoulder and pushed past her to the center of the kitchen. She kept her back to Rachel, and seemed to be gripping the counter. Ivy's shoulders raised and lowered with each deep breath she took, as she tried to calm herself back down.

"Damn you to the Turn and back," Rachel swore, redness creeping in her cheeks from her anger at Ivy's reaction. "I don't frighten that easily anymore, Ivy. I don't know if you realize it, but you're not the scariest person in the room any longer." Rachel closed her eyes and drew on the ley line energy running through the kitchen. As the energy filled her, she walked over to where Ivy stood. "Look at me," she said, pulling on Ivy's shoulder.

"Don't Rachel." Ivy's voice came out as a low growl. "I don't want to hurt you."

Rachel laughed, and that was enough to make Ivy turn around and look at her, her mouth partly open in surprise.

Rachel whispered in Latin, _Persedeo institio_, as she made a small pushing gesture, and Ivy was pinned with her back against the counter. "Just hear me out, Ivy. I'm sorry, but if I don't do this, you'll just run away again." Rachel came closer to Ivy and gave her a small smile. "I know how much I hurt you the other night," she said, pushing a piece of hair out of Ivy's eyes. "I want to ask for a do over." Rachel said, voice soft. She made another small gesture, releasing Ivy from the spell.

"A what?" Ivy asked, eyes still wide as she remained where she was standing.

"Wait a minute, let me do this right." Rachel closed her eyes and was about to speak.

"No more spells, ok?" Ivy said quickly, holding up her hands.

"It's ok, you'll like this one," Rachel said, and closed her eyes. "Celero inanio," she said softly and made the slightest of gestures. The lights had turned out in the kitchen, and all around the countertops little tea lights illuminated. "There, that's better," Rachel said, smiling up at Ivy.

"What's this all about, Rachel?" Ivy asked, her voice barely a whisper as she looked around the room.

"Come with me," Rachel said as she led Ivy into the living room. The small candles were also lit in here, creating a warm, soft glow. "I hurt you, I don't know how many times, and I don't want to keep doing that to you." Rachel said, as she sat on the couch, pulling Ivy down on the cushion next to her. "I want another chance to say what you wanted to hear the other night." Rachel folded up her feet under her on the couch and sat on her knees facing Ivy.

"So say it." Ivy said, her eyes dilated from the low light.

Rachel reached out and touched Ivy's face. "I want you, Ivy." She looked Ivy in the eyes for a heartbeat and then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Ivy pulled back, smiling this time. She slowly shook her head. "You don't mean it. This is very sweet Rachel, but you don't mean what you are saying."

"How can you say that? Of course I do!" Rachel said, sitting back but keeping her hands on Ivy's face.

Ivy gave her a sad little smile, "You don't."

"Bullshit," Rachel said, and kissed her more firmly on the lips this time.

Ivy lunged forward, pushing Rachel on her back onto the couch. Rachel's knees bent to either side of Ivy's hips, straddling Ivy as she was pinned down by the vamp. Ivy deepened the kiss, tasting the wine on Rachel's lips and tongue. Ivy moved to nuzzle Rachel's neck, carefully avoiding her old scar so as to play fair. While Rachel lie beneath her panting, Ivy pushed herself back slightly, continuing to kiss her way down Rachel's neck. She sat back, pulling Rachel up with her. "Take this off," Ivy said in a hoarse voice as she tugged at the bottom of Rachel's shirt. Rachel just nodded and raised her arms as Ivy stripped the shirt over her head. With a slight growl, she pushed Rachel back down into the cushions. Sitting above her, Ivy gave Rachel a knowing grin, and leaned back down. Her lips and tongue trailed along the lacey edges of Rachel's bra, while Ivy's fingers trailed lower across Rachel's belly, stopping at the button on her jeans.

Ivy scooted back, running her lips and teeth gently over the smooth skin of Rachel's stomach, as she used her thumb and forefinger to open Rachel's jeans. Ivy slowly lowered the zipper of Rachel's jeans, leaning forward to place her lips next to her ear. "How do you like it so far?" Ivy asked, as she teasingly ran her fingers inside Rachel's pants.

"I had no idea what I was missing," Rachel moaned as she arched her hips up to push on Ivy's hand.

"This is just the beginning," Ivy said with a smile. "But for now, for us, this is where it is going to end." Ivy stopped and sat up, looking down at the panting witch. Rachel's entire body was trembling; a flush began to creep up her chest and into her cheeks. Rachel looked up at Ivy wide-eyed, her lips swollen from Ivy's earlier passionate kisses. She slowly licked her lips, and blinked. "Wh-why did you stop?"

"Why are you shaking?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not," Rachel said, running her hands up Ivy's arms. "I'm not shaking."

Ivy leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear. "Are you scared?"

"No," Rachel said, as she squeezed her legs tighter against Ivy's ribs.

"I am," Ivy whispered. Placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek, she pushed herself off.

"Ivy," Rachel reached out, "what's wrong?" Grabbing her shirt, she covered her chest and sat up.

"I can't Rachel. I want to, but not like this."

"Like what?" Rachel asked, exasperated. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

Ivy took a step closer to the couch. "You're drunk, Rachel. I'm trying to do, pardon the phrase, the gentlemanly thing and not take advantage of you."

"I am not drunk. I only had a couple of glasses." Rachel said.

"Not to mention, you're horny from reading those stupid notes from yesterday. Didn't you think I could smell that the minute I walked into the kitchen? You had to use all this...stuff to convince yourself you wanted to be with me."

"That's not true. I was just bored waiting around for you, and I found the notebook. I can't help that I got a little excited." Rachel looked down at the floor, wishing it would swallow her up.

"I guess I am a little cautious with you Rachel. Like you said, I've been hurt so much before. I don't want to go away wondering if you are beating yourself up for sleeping with me because of too much wine and erotica."

"Ivy, please. I am a big girl. I know what I am doing and why I am doing it." Rachel stood, and moved closer to Ivy. She tugged at Ivy's waist, "Come on Ivy. Don't be like this."

Ivy smiled down at Rachel. "Not like this. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer to be sure it's all you that wants me. You think it over. I'm still home one more night. If you feel this strongly tomorrow, come to me again, and I'll finish what we started." Ivy slowly turned, swaying her hips as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So why did you take it this far? If you knew all this, were you just testing me? Now who's playing head games?" Rachel called out angrily after her, standing from the couch.

Using her vampire quickness, Ivy turned and was back out in the living room, standing close enough that Rachel felt her hot breath on her cheek. Ivy's hands were on Rachel's waist, and she held her close as she spoke. "Consider yourself lucky, Rachel, your virtue is still intact." Ivy purred into her ear. "My desires were already sated from the other day, otherwise, I would have taken you six ways to Sunday and not cared if you meant what you said to me." Flicking her tongue out to lick Rachel's earlobe, Ivy gently bit down on it, eliciting a gasp from her friend. "And you know I could have." Pulling away from her ear, Ivy stood back and looked at Rachel's face. "Now who's the scary one, hmm? Please don't _ever_ use your magic on me that way again." Ivy smiled and gave Rachel a gentle kiss on her check and patted her on the ass. Chuckling softly, she walked back out into the kitchen, not bothering to give Rachel another look.

Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Rachel put it over her face and screamed into it.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. This one's for those who want to see a different side of Veronica!**_

**Chapter 8: **

I pulled up to the large house, admiring its beauty and knowing that I had a hand in all the excess show of wealth. Smoothing my pants as I stepped out of my car, I proceeded up the subtly lit walkway to the large carved oak door. Kate had called and said that she would be waiting. As I rang the bell, my pulse quickened. I enjoyed the anticipation of seeing her again. She was so… eager.

I could hear her footsteps as she ran down the hall, pausing a moment before she opened the door, not wanting to appear desperate to see me. But she was.

"Veronica," her voice was calm, bordering on cold. Perhaps she felt scorned by my lack of attention these past couple of weeks. I have to remind myself that humans are far more sensitive than the others. Their feelings are so delicate, one has to be careful. It was one of the things that I both loved and hated about them.

"Hello, Kate. It's so nice to see you again." I gave her a bright smile, and I thought it _was_ nice to see her again. She was the opposite of my current vampire lover. Where Ivy was pale and dark, Kate was blond and tan. Tall, thin and gorgeous, just like all the other models I once worked with. What can I say; I have a weakness for beautiful things.

My smile worked, and she dropped the attitude. She held the door open wider, letting me into her home, and as I walked past her, I brushed my hand across her cheek.

Kate closed the door behind her and leaned against it. I turned to say something and in two steps she had thrown her arms around me, placing her lips firmly against mine. Her tongue flicked against my lips, wanting deeper entry. I smiled a little, and opened to her, feeling her tongue twist against mine. A little moan escaped her, and she pulled back. "Why are you wearing those?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"I wasn't sure that Norman was gone yet," I said, "but based on your greeting, I would say it's safe to assume we are alone?" I made it a question. She smiled at me in that way that gives me tingles of delight.

"We are, so would you take those off for me?" She kissed me again, her lips softer this time, not as hungry.

I laughed softly, and she shivered in my arms. She told me once my laugh made her feel like she was being caressed by the softest of furs. She loved hearing me laugh. "I am beginning to feel like that is the _only_ reason you want me in your bed."

"Then you would be completely wrong, Veronica," she said as she looked into my eyes. I looked down, not wanting my blood lust to show, and nodded.

I kissed her again, and stepped away, walking towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stepped up to the mirror. I smiled at my reflection and turned my head side to side, admiring my caps. I really looked human with these on, so much so that I wore them my entire modeling career. Except for the special jobs, that is. _They really have served me well over the years,_ I thought as I pulled them off. As I tucked them back into their small case and dropped it into my purse, I ran my tongue across the top row of my teeth. I flashed a quick smile again, enjoying the sight of the sharp tips, and headed out to my lover.

"There, is that better?" I asked before kissing her again. She ran her tongue along my teeth and pulled back smiling.

"Much better," she said, her pulse hammering away on the side of her throat. I pulled her closer to me, running my thumb against that throbbing pulse in her neck, hoping to push the blood lust back down for a little longer. Ivy had drained a lot of blood from me last night, and my Kate, my willing donor for many years now, would be called upon tonight to help replenish it. I wanted to give her some pleasure before I drank from her. It was only fair. Not to mention, less painful for her.

She pressed her body into mine, her lips and teeth nipping at my neck. "Take me upstairs," she said against my skin. I lifted her so she could wrap her legs around my waist and took the steps three at a time, reaching the top in seconds. Her body shivered again as a soft laugh escaped her. She never grew tired of my vampire strength.

"Where have you been," she asked, her hands playing in my long hair, pulling it back from my neck as I carried her down the hall to her bedroom. "I've missed you so much."

I smiled at that. Her desire for me was genuine. She may have been embraced by me, bitten, but not yet my scion mind you, but our relationship had gone further back than any other I had. Ours was a special relationship forged out of a shared interest. One that only few knew about, and I hoped to keep it that way.

I set her down on the edge of her bed, leaning forward to kiss her pouting lips. "I'm sorry, my love. I have been busy." I began kissing her neck, unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it down her shoulders. She was wearing her best lingerie for me. I should know, I was the one who bought the designer black lace bra for her. I was hoping she had on the matching panties. Lace was my favorite. I stood her up and kissed her neck, grazing my fangs down that smooth, tan skin. I pulled her strap down her shoulder, exposing the soft mound of her breast. I couldn't control myself any longer, and I bit her. Not hard, but just enough to send a red ribbon of blood trailing down that perfect breast. My tongue caught it, licking back up to the tiny puncture, and I sealed my lips over it, gently sucking. The small taste was enough. I could go on without fearing of losing control.

"Veronica," she moaned as she pulled at my clothes. I moved my mouth away, and she pulled off my shirt, gasping as she saw Ivy's bite marks. "Oh my God," she said, blue eyes wide as she carefully ran a finger over the mark on the swell of my breast just above the edge of my bra. "Does that hurt?" Her light touch on the fresh scar gave me goose bumps.

"No," I said with a shiver, "it feels good, actually." I smiled at her concerned expression.

She leaned forward and gently kissed the ravaged skin. I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt her hot tongue flick out and lick it. She smiled back at me, pleased at herself to have caused such a reaction from me. "Are there more?" she asked a glint in her eyes.

"Yes," I answered a little breathy, "many more. You will have to find them and make them better." Her smile broadened, her eyes gleaming at the thought of undressing me and searching for more of these sensitive areas.

"Will you do that to me?" she whispered in my ear, as her hands moved down to my waist, opening the button to my pants.

She dropped to her knees in front of me, stripping the pants down my legs. Kate began kissing my tan stomach, lips trailing lower as she rubbed her face against the satiny smoothness of my panties. I rested my hand in her hair, pressing her face harder against me. "Do you want me to?" I asked, feeling her mouth and wet tongue through the satin. She liked to tease.

Kate pulled back, face very serious as she said, "I want you to do to me what your lover did to you. I want that very badly."

I was happy to oblige her wishes, although using caution so as not to take too much blood from her, as Ivy had done to me. I placed my fingers under her chin, lifting her head so that she would stand and face me. Kissing those soft, full lips, I pushed her back onto her bed. As I crawled over her, pulling her pants down and off, I smiled at the sight of those pretty black lace panties. With a soft sigh, I began to fulfill her wishes, making trails of tender kisses down her tight stomach. The kisses turned to nips, which turned into other things, as her cries of pleasure and pain filled the room.

_**I know you are wondering about this twist, but stick with it. All will be explained in the next few chapters, I promise! Please feel free to leave feedback. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Ivy sat on her bedroom floor in front of her closet. She carefully folded the small pile of clothes she had picked out for her trip, setting each item into the open suitcase next to her. Ivy had retreated to her bedroom after leaving Rachel a frustrated puddle by the living room couch, stopping in the kitchen to grab one more slice of pizza to take with her.

Getting up from the floor, she walked over to her bed and opened the bag that was laying on it. She took out her new black bikini from the shopping trip the other day. _This caused quite the reaction_, Ivy thought, as she held the top up, smiling, and then set the bikini in the suitcase with the rest of the clothes.

_I wonder if Rachel is still pouting in the kitchen. I've got to get to those recordings tonight._ Ivy glanced over at her bedside clock. _Crap, how did it get this late so fast?_

Just then there was a soft knock at her door. "Ivy, um, are you still awake?" Rachel's voice was soft on the other side of the door. Ivy walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm still awake," she said, standing in the doorway, "what's up?" Ivy leaned against the door jam, crossing her arms casually in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked, finding it difficult to look Ivy in the face.

"Sure," Ivy said, pushing herself into motion, "come on in. I'm just finishing up in here." Ivy turned and walked over to her suitcase, her back to Rachel. Rachel stepped into Ivy's room and looked around. She walked over and stood near the side of Ivy's bed, watching Ivy as she bent over the case. Ivy had changed into her more comfortable clothes, wearing only a pair of short work-out shorts and a plain t-shirt. She even managed to make that look good. Closing her eyes and giving her head a little shake to clear her thoughts, Rachel began.

"Um, Ivy? I wanted to say sorry for using my magic on you earlier. I didn't do it to tick you off; I was trying to make a point."

"Apology accepted," Ivy said, standing up and pulling her long black hair back from her face. She gave Rachel a little smile and walked over to her dresser, putting some clothes back into it from the suitcase. "Just don't do it again." The dresser had a large mirror mounted on top of it, so Rachel could still see Ivy's face as she kept her back turned.

"I meant what I said, Ivy." Rachel said quietly.

Ivy looked at Rachel in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "We've been over this, Rachel. It doesn't count if you're drunk."

"Look at the time, Ivy. I've been sitting out there in the kitchen drinking orange juice for the past few hours. The effects from the two glasses of wine have worn off a long time ago." Rachel looked away from Ivy's reflection and continued. "The only effect that hasn't worn off is from that kiss." Rachel's cheeks warmed and she turned her eyes to meet Ivy's in the mirror again. "I have tried to get that kiss out of my thoughts. I've cleaned the kitchen and gone over my boring lesson plan for next weekend, but I just keep thinking about it." Rachel took a few slow steps and closed the distance between her and Ivy. "Then it hit me. Do you know what I realized, Ivy?" Rachel asked, standing close to Ivy's back and watching her face in the mirror in front of them.

Ivy closed her eyes and breathed in softly. "What, Rachel? What did you realize?" She let out her breath and opened her eyes, her pupils beginning to dilate.

Rachel reached out and ran her fingertips over the small line of exposed skin showing at Ivy's lower back. "It's after midnight. Technically I've waited like you asked. It's officially tomorrow."

Ivy turned slowly to face Rachel. "So it is," Ivy said in a whisper, "what are you going to do about it?" Ivy leaned over ever so slightly so that her face was above Rachel's.

"What I have wanted to do since you left me in the living room," Rachel said, reaching for Ivy's face and pulling her down to meet her lips. The kiss began slowly, but once started the passion soon ignited. Ivy began to walk forward, steering Rachel toward the bed, but not breaking the kiss. The side of the mattress pushed against the back of Rachel's legs, and Ivy lifted her up, pushing her onto the middle of the bed.

Ivy crawled forward on hands and knees to hover over Rachel, dipping her head down to begin kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel's breath came quicker as Ivy's tongue and teeth worked over her old scars. She clutched at Ivy's back, pulling her all the way down on top of her, as her legs were once again straddling Ivy's hips.

Rachel's hands were up under the back of Ivy's t-shirt and she ran her nails down Ivy's smooth skin. "Ivy", Rachel's voice rasped, "go slowly." Ivy's hand was under Rachel's shirt, her long fingers squeezing Rachel's breast as she continued to nuzzle the sensitive skin on her throat.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Ivy's lips brushing Rachel's skin as she spoke, "I can go all night." Rachel's back arched as Ivy nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, drawing a slight chuckle from the vamp.

Rachel moaned and pressed herself harder against Ivy. Ivy moved lower on the bed and pushed Rachel's shirt up. Licking her lips, Ivy leaned forward and began to kiss Rachel's stomach, her hair trailing along Rachel's bare skin like silk, tickling. Ivy continued kissing her way up Rachel's body, and then placed her mouth over the lacey material of her bra. Her tongue slowly swirled over Rachel's hard nipple, the lace adding to the sensation of the wet warmth. Ivy's hand slid under the bra on the opposite side, her fingers lightly pinching and teasing.

Rachel groaned again. "Ivy, please."

"Please what, Rachel?" Ivy purred before she grazed her teeth over the lace.

"Slow down," Rachel finally managed to say.

Ivy stopped and looked into Rachel's face. "What?" Ivy panted. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel said looking into Ivy's concerned face, "nothing is wrong, Ivy. I just want to go a little slower that's all." Rachel reached up and touched Ivy's face.

"_You_ came into _my_ room and started kissing _me_," Ivy said as she propped her upper body up from Rachel's, "I don't understand."

"I want this. I want you, Ivy. It's just, this is my first time doing this with…," Rachel looked away from Ivy's eyes, "with you." She finished almost shyly. "I always jump in with both feet, and my relationships end badly. I don't want to make that mistake with you." Rachel said, giving Ivy a smile. "Can't we go slowly at first? You know, let me get used to the, um, minor anatomical adjustments?"

"Didn't you like what I was doing?" Ivy asked.

"Of course I did! I just want to do this right, that's all." Rachel said as she wrapped her arms around Ivy's back, pulling her down against her body, and placing a soft kiss against Ivy's lips.

Ivy pulled away and gave her friend a little smile. "Slow is fine, Rachel. Sometimes anticipation makes for a wonderful aphrodisiac." Ivy's grin grew more mischievous as she moved her lips closer to Rachel's ear. Her warm breath on Rachel's neck created a shiver as she whispered, "You'll find I am a very patient teacher. We can keep trying over and over until you get it right." Rachel gave a little snort and punched Ivy in the shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Chapter 10:**

"Shit," Ivy's voice is a mere whisper as she rewinds the video. Moving closer to the screen, she watched again as Veronica and Kate Webb embrace in the hallway before Ronnie carries her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Shit," Ivy said again, clicking the pause icon on the screen. The heavy, sinking feeling hit her in the stomach. _Ronnie, what are you doing? _Ivy thought. She glanced over her shoulder, making sure Rachel hadn't snuck up on her, but she was alone. She had left Rachel, still asleep in her bed. Ivy hadn't been able to sleep much with Rachel laying there so close to her. Not to mention the fact, she was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened between the two of them. So instead of laying there and staring at her ceiling, Ivy had slipped out to get some work done on this case. And now this.

Taking a deep breath, Ivy clicked the mouse on PLAY and watched last night's bedroom activities that were caught on camera four. Ivy's face paled as she watched Ronnie, her body slowly moving down the length of Kate's as they both lay in the bed. The camera caught the look of pleasure on Kate's face. No volume was necessary to know that she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Ivy turned it off. Looking at the clock, she grabbed her cell phone off the table. _She should be up by now_, Ivy thought as she listened to Ronnie's line ring and ring. Ivy hung up before she got dumped into voice mail. _Great. Just great. _She scrolled through her incoming call log looking for Ronnie's work number. _There we go_, she thought as she jotted down the digits. _Let's see if you are at work already._

The secretary's voice answered the call by the second ring. "Valentino, Archer and Luna Investments. This is the office of Veronica Ambrosio. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak with Ms. Ambrosio. Is she in the office today?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, she is. Who may I ask is calling?" the secretary asked.

"Tell her it's Ivy Tamwood, please."

"Please hold." The line clicked over to silence. Thankfully Valentino, Archer and Luna were not fans of Muzac on hold.

"Hello Ivy," Ronnie's voice sounded cheerful, "you are up early! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Hi Ronnie," Ivy's voice sounded a little tired, even to her. "I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I really needed to talk to you."

"That's alright. I was just finishing a few last minute things before the trip. Is everything ok, Ivy? You sound a little…different." Ronnie asked, her voice showing the beginning of concern.

"That's because I don't quite know where to begin or how to ask this." Ivy said.

"Then just ask." Ronnie said.

"I am working on this case for a client, and I have to ask you something. Something rather personal."

"What do _I_ have to do with your case, Ivy?" Ronnie asked.

"Ronnie, I need to know how you are acquainted with Kate Webb?" Ivy blurted out.

"What are you talking about? How do _you_ know Kate?"

"I don't know _her_, Ronnie. Her _husband _hired me to hook up surveillance cameras in their house. _Norman Webb_ is the client who hired me to see if his wife is cheating on him."

"Oh, shit." Ronnie breathed.

"That's what I said." Ivy rubbed her temple with her free hand. "Do you think we can talk?"

"Give me a minute to have Nicole move around some of my morning appointments. Can you hold on for a moment?" Ronnie asked.

"Sure, I'll wait." Ivy answered. It wasn't long before Veronica's voice was back on the line.

"I moved my day around, Ivy. Can you meet me at ten?"

Ivy glanced at the clock. "Where do you want to meet? Should I come up to your office?"

"No. I don't want to talk here. Can you meet me at the gazebo in Eden Park? Do you know the one that I mean?" Ronnie asked.

"That's fine, Ronnie. I know exactly where it is. I'll be there at ten."

"See you then." Ronnie said, and then hung up the phone.

Ivy clicked her phone shut, pushing it away from her on the table. She glanced down at her notebook that lay open in front of her. She wrote yesterday's date on the page but nothing else. Flipping the book closed, Ivy got up from the table and headed to her bathroom to get ready to meet her friend.

It was a beautiful day out as Ivy sat on the railing of the gazebo. The view was gorgeous as she looked out onto Eden Park. It was rather quiet here this time of day, especially on a Monday, and she and Ronnie would thankfully have the spot to themselves. Ivy turned as she heard the familiar cadence of steps approaching the gazebo on the sidewalk behind her. She levered herself down from the railing, giving Ronnie a little wave and a smile. A look of relief eased the tension on Ronnie's face when she saw Ivy's smile, and she returned it with one of her own.

Ivy walked toward Ronnie, meeting her and then turning to walk along side of her. "Thanks for meeting me," Ivy said as they slowly strolled down the sidewalk.

"I should be the one thanking you," Ronnie said, looking down slightly as they walked.

"Come on over here," Ivy pointed toward a bench overlooking the water, "we can sit and talk." The bench overlooked Mirror Lake, framed by the huge grove of trees in the background.

Both women sat on the bench, neither saying anything as they looked out at the water. Ronnie broke the silence first.

"How much did you see?" she asked quietly, still looking straight ahead.

"Enough to know that this wasn't the first time that you two were together." Ivy answered her voice neutral. "Is she your shadow?" Ivy asked, turning her head slightly to look at Ronnie.

"It's not like that," Ronnie said, turning her head to look at Ivy and then turning away again. "I mean, she's more than just a shadow. For me to explain, let me start at the beginning." Ivy sat back on the bench and crossed her legs, her shoulders relaxing as she listened while Ronnie began her story.

"Kate and I go way back. I met her when I was modeling. We worked in the same company. She came into her career near the end of mine. During that time, we became friends. She would come to me for advice about what certain clients were looking for, which photographers were better than others, typical concerns for our line of work. We enjoyed each other's company and we would often go out for drinks or dancing. We were just friends back then, honestly, she never indicated any romantic ideas toward me. In fact, she seemed to collect handsome men wherever we went. As I was saying, she came into her career as I was finishing. I left her behind at the company to go on to college, and Kate was one of the few friends I had from modeling that kept in touch with me. When I graduated, she even took me out to celebrate."

"Some time went on, and I got a job in my firm. I was working hard and doing well, moving up the ladder, but I was waiting for that one big investor to come along. That's when I get a call from Kate. She told me she met and married this great guy, an _older_ guy with a lot of money. Kate had told him all about me being a big up-and-comer in the company, and he wants to meet with me. You know, have me look over his investment portfolio and see what I think. I set up an appointment with him, Norman Webb I mean, and look over his finances. Long story short, I give him my ideas and he likes them. So much so, that he transfers all his accounts to my company; to me. He was the big break I was waiting for. A year and a lot of dividends later, and he's a very, very wealthy man. We were both happy. I got my promotion and he got richer." Ronnie turned and gave Ivy a sad smile, and looked down at her hands in her lap. "That's when it all turned to shit," she said with a sigh.

"How could that be bad?" Ivy asked. "You both got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"I'm not very proud of this next part. I find it very difficult to speak of this with you. It is so _not_ the person I am now."

"Ronnie, you know things about me that _I'm_ not proud of. That didn't change your feelings about me, did it?" Ivy asked.

"I know," Ronnie said, her honey brown eyes looking into the dark brown of Ivy's, the sad smile still on her lips. "It's still hard to talk about though." Ivy reached over and touched Ronnie's hand. She left hers resting on Ronnie's and looked out at the water, waiting for her friend to continue when she was ready.

Ronnie waited for a few heartbeats, took a deep breath and began again. "Norman wanted to celebrate our success. He called me, inviting me to dinner with him and Kate. A "thank you" he said. I was a little taken with my success and agreed. Why not celebrate? We met and had dinner and drinks; maybe too many drinks. By the end of the evening things were getting very friendly. Norman and Kate invited me back to their place for a nightcap, and, for lack of better judgment, I agreed. I'm sure you can tell where this is going. Norman was looking for a ménage a trois. Imagine his surprise when I told him I didn't do men. Imagine mine when he told me he didn't have a problem watching me with his wife."

Ivy's eyebrows rose at that part, and she turned to look at Ronnie. "What did you do?"

Ronnie moved her hand out from under Ivy's. "I had been working constantly at that point. I didn't have much of a social life, and I only fed my blood lust here and there with some one night stands. There, in front of me, stood my friend with such a look of want in her eyes, what do you think I did?"

"Did you bite her, with her husband watching?" Ivy asked, turning herself on the bench to face her friend.

"God, no. I had my caps on. In the beginning, I always wore them for modeling and in the early days working with human investors. It made everyone more comfortable if I looked as they did. It wasn't until after my promotions when I worked with the undead clientele that I went without." Ronnie's cheeks flushed slightly as she continued. "No, that time I just fucked Kate while her husband watched."

Ivy sat there, quietly waiting to see if Ronnie would go on.

"I don't know what to say to justify what I did. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I was lonely, drunk and she looked so good." Ronnie shook her head. "I thought it would end there. I normally don't make a point of sleeping with my clients, no matter how successful they are. But Kate kept calling. She said that she wanted to see me again. That Norman was fine with it. I agreed to meet her in hopes of telling her I couldn't continue."

"We met out for lunch, and I was prepared to tell her the other night was a mistake; I shouldn't have slept with her and could we still just remain friends. While we sat there picking at our food, Kate proceeded to tell me how the wonderful man she married wasn't so wonderful after all. She told me this wasn't the first time they had done that, picking up a third person to take home for sex I mean. Norman either had some problems in that department, or he had some serious kinks, she didn't say. Regardless, she told me he got off watching her with the other people.

"At first, she thought it was different, you know, kind of exciting. But as they continued to do this, the men Norman chose for her kept getting more rough and violent. Kate was afraid that the next man would really hurt her. So she made Norman ask me. She said she always liked me before when we worked together, that she had a girl crush on me, but didn't have the nerve to act on it. Now that she had, she told me she couldn't stop thinking about me. I had to tell her I wasn't what she thought I was. I had to tell her being with me was just as dangerous as the other men, even more so. I thought by telling her what I was, she would be so freaked out, she would end it. She didn't believe me. She said how could I be a living vampire? My teeth were just like hers. She wanted me to prove it to her."

"We left the restaurant and I went out to her car. While she watched me, I took off my caps. She became very quiet and asked me if I would please drive her home. She said she was a little shaken up. She was my friend and I felt horrible for scaring her this way. I drove her home and walked her into her house."

"Once we were inside, Kate was all over me. She began kissing me, telling me this only made her want me more. I had mistaken her silence for fear, when it was actually desire that she felt. I foolishly gave in, and was with her once again, without the watchful eyes of her husband. I accidentally nicked her with my teeth, breaking her skin. The taste of her blood drove me over the edge. I asked, and she begged me to bite her. I did, but I was careful. Careful not to take too much, careful to bite in places that most wouldn't be able to see. She loved it, and she said she loved me."

Ronnie paused for a moment and a shadow of a smile crossed her lips as she recalled the memories. "I'll admit, Ivy, I was smitten. We continued our affair. Norman was never again present when I was with Kate. She would tell me that he was becoming more and more demanding; wanting her to bring others home so he could watch. He was even insisting she go to places humans shouldn't be at after dark. Vampire bars, Were hang outs. His tastes were getting more dangerous."

Ronnie shrugged her shoulder. "I did what I thought was the right thing. I bound her to me. I placed my mark on her to keep the others away. I cared for her and I only wanted to keep her safe."

"You know you aren't the only one on the recordings that she brought home this week, right?" Ivy asked carefully.

"I know. This has been going on for a long time, her and I. I know she has other lovers, as she knows I have others as well. Norman is the one going crazy over it. He knows she has been with a vampire, he just doesn't know who. He threatens to divorce her, leave her with nothing if she doesn't include him again. She won't though, because I don't want him to know. I don't like how he treats her. How he tries to use his wealth and status to belittle her for his enjoyment. He doesn't appreciate her for who she is, and I dislike how he tries to harm my friend with his deviant ways. It is petty of me, but I take pleasure in the fact that this torments him so." Ronnie looked at Ivy and gave her an icy grin. There was no love lost between her and Norman Webb.

"I guess he thought that by hiring you, you would tell him what he wants to know. And now with your cameras, he can watch all he wants."

"Can he hurt you, I mean career-wise?" Ivy asked.

"No," Ronnie shook her head, the sunshine glinting in her highlights, "I have proven myself to the company and my clientele are above and beyond his level now. They won't get rid of me over something like that. I'll be fine."

"Well, what about Kate? If he finds out, will he leave her?"

"I have taken measures to provide for Kate," Ronnie said, smiling at Ivy. "Her husband doesn't know that she invested her savings from her modeling career with me, and if she were to be divorced from him, she would be very comfortable, financially, without him."

Ronnie paused and turned on the bench to face Ivy. "I am sorry to be telling you all this Ivy. While I have feelings for Kate, I still want you to know how much I care for you. I meant when I said I adore you, _meu amor_."

"Yours isn't the only confession today." Ivy said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ronnie asked.

It was Ivy's turn to look down. "Last night when you were with Kate, Rachel decided that she wanted to try moving our relationship up a level."

"I see," Ronnie said, "So, she finally admitted to having feelings for you. You must be so happy to finally hear what you have wanted for so long. Congratulations."

"It's not quite the way I had imagined it." With a soft sigh, Ivy looked out at the water, the sunshine reflecting off the rippling waves. "She says she wants to be with me, and in the next breath, she says she wants to take things slow."

Nodding her head, Ronnie gave Ivy another sad smile. "After all these years of waiting, you hear her say yes, only to be rewarded with more waiting. What is that saying? Poor is the man whose pleasure depends on the permission of another. I would say that sums things up for both of us quite nicely."

The women grew quiet for a moment as another couple walked past them. When they were out of earshot, Ivy spoke up. "I don't have to show the part of the recording with you and Kate. I can delete it if you think it will do more harm than good."

"You do what you think is right. I can't ask that of you, to compromise yourself. I am responsible for my actions, and I am prepared to take the consequences. I think Kate would agree." Ronnie gave Ivy's hand a little squeeze. She stood from the bench and looked down at Ivy. "I hope you know that I loved every moment spent with you these past few weeks. And I understand why you won't be coming with me tomorrow. Thanks for giving me a chance to explain myself." Ronnie turned and took a step before Ivy's hand shot out, grabbing Ronnie's wrist.

"Wait!" Ivy said, pulling Ronnie back to the bench. Ivy stood up, placing herself in front of Ronnie, and held both of Ronnie's hands in hers.

"What if I told you that_ I _loved every moment spent with you?" Ivy looked down, not able to meet Ronnie's astonished stare. "What if I told you that I still want to go with you? That I like the way you make me feel? That I like having someone around that I don't have to hide my true self from? Would that be a bad thing to tell you?"

"I thought after all these years of chasing after Rachel… now that you have her, you would still want to go away with me?" Ronnie's voice held a glimmer of hope, and hearing it made Ivy's heart twinge.

"You are a very special friend to me. People like you don't come around very often. You have been there for me all these years, listening to me talk about my problems, just being a good friend. We spent the past few weeks together, and I have to admit, you spoiled me. I don't know when someone went to all the trouble you did to show me a fun time. No strings attached." Ivy reached up and touched Ronnie's cheek, holding her hand there. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can't turn off my feelings for you. I understand what you mean about Kate, because I think I feel the same way about Rachel. I care for her and I want to see where things might go, but I don't want to lose you in the process. Is that a horrible thing to say?"

Ronnie smiled and squeezed Ivy's hand in her own. "Hearing you say this actually makes me feel better. I think we are capable of loving several people for different reasons. But, what about Rachel? Won't she have something to say about this?"

Ivy lowered her hand from Ronnie's face. She turned and offered Ronnie her arm. When Ronnie took it, they slowly began walking back to their cars. Squinting into the sunlight, Ivy spoke softly. "She knows that I made a promise to you to go to Brazil. I don't break my promises. I think it will be good for everyone involved to get away from things for a few days. Let feelings settle down, gather our thoughts." They walked in silence for a few steps, arm in arm as other families and couples went past. "Do you still want me to go?" Ivy asked, with a sideways glance.

"More than anything," Ronnie said with a genuine smile, "more than anything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Chapter 11:**

Ivy was deep in thought as she walked into the church. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, replaying Ronnie's conversation with her over and over. As she entered the kitchen, she barely noticed Rachel sitting in front of her computer. Ivy stopped abruptly as the image registered in her mind. _Oh my God, Rachel!_

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked, panic in her voice as she realized too late that Rachel was watching the same video she had seen only a few hours ago. Rachel had been staring at the computer screen; her eyes wide and her face a bit too pale. She jumped when she heard Ivy's voice, obviously too engrossed with what she was seeing to have heard her come in.

Rachel could barely take her eyes off the monitor. "Ivy," Rachel's voice was a little shaky as she pointed to the women on the screen, "Is that Ronnie?"

Ivy rushed over to the computer and shut off the monitor. "What are you doing Rachel?" Ivy's voice was tight, with a hint of anger. She didn't want to have to explain this to Rachel, not now. She didn't want her to see this, to see Ronnie this way. She wouldn't understand.

"I…I wanted to help you. I knew you were behind on your work. I woke up this morning and you were already gone. I came in here and thought I would review the recordings from last night for you. Your notebook was blank, so I thought you didn't check them yet." Rachel turned her wide eyes to Ivy. "Did you see this? Did you know?"

Ivy slowly let out the breath she was holding. "I couldn't sleep. I got up early and saw this." She gestured at the dark screen. Ivy leaned back against the counter behind her, slumping a little. "I called Ronnie right away and she wanted a chance to explain. I met her to talk, and that's where I have been this morning." Ivy's voice no longer held the edge of anger; it was only soft and sad. "You weren't supposed to see this."

Rachel sat at the table, still staring at the blank monitor. Rachel blinked slowly and some of the color returned to her face. "Why, Ivy? Were you going to hide this from me? Why wasn't I supposed to see?"

"Rachel…" Ivy started to speak, but didn't know where to begin.

Rachel turned her gaze back to Ivy. "Some of the things they were doing…" The color rose in her cheeks, making them flush. "Do you do those things with Ronnie?"

"Rachel," Ivy shook her head slowly, and looking away, "don't ask questions like that."

"Why?" Rachel's voice was still a little breathy; the shock of what she had seen hadn't quite worn off yet.

"You may not like the answers." Ivy said quietly.

"Do you want to do that to me?"

"Rachel, please…"

"No Ivy, I want to know. Seeing this has kind of freaked me out. I mean, how could she do some of those things to someone she cares about. Didn't she hurt her?"

"I know how it may look to someone…not used to the lifestyle, but, trust me, you are taking things out of context. Kate and Ronnie have been together for a long time, even longer than I have known her. It came as a surprise to me as well. We just never got around to discussing the topic of shadows before this. And I don't think she was hurting her. From what Ronnie told me, she likes it this way." Ivy looked away from Rachel's shocked expression. "Like I said, you may not like the answers to your questions."

"So Kate is her shadow?" Rachel asked, looking back at the black screen of the monitor.

"Yes," Ivy said, slowly nodding her head up and down.

"Are you going to tell her husband? Is that what Ronnie wanted to talk to you about?" Rachel asked.

"She didn't ask me to erase it, if that's what you mean."

"Aren't you upset about this, Ivy? Doesn't it bother you to see her with someone else? You were just with her the other day!"

Ivy sighed and pulled out the chair next to Rachel. "It's hard to explain. It bothers me, and yet I understand why she did it. It's different with us Rachel, with vampires, I mean. Sometimes it hard to find everything we need in just one person. Sometimes it's blood, sometimes it's sex, and sometimes it's having the feeling of power over someone that we crave. It's rare to find all those things available in one person. And if we do, how long do you think that one person can keep giving all those things to us? I mean, look at my parents. You don't know how difficult, how draining it is on my dad to try to sustain my mother. To be her only source of blood…"

Ivy shook her head. Looking back up from the table, she met Rachel's green eyes. "Sometimes it's best to get what we need from several people. I know it sounds messed up, but it means that we care enough _not _to drain everything from the one we love."

"I understand what you are saying, but I'm not sure I like it." Rachel said, leaning back in her chair.

"You don't have to like it, Rachel. I'm just letting you know how it is so you can try to accept it." Ivy said, her voice soft. "Not everyone will deny their instincts as I have."

"So you are telling me that to be with you, or any vamp for that matter, I have to be ok with sharing?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't have a problem sharing me with Rynn Cormel in the past, remember?" Ivy answered.

"That was different, before last night. And besides, he's your master or whatever." Rachel said, sitting up straighter in her chair. "No games, Ivy, answer my question. Do I have to share you if I am in a relationship with you?"

"Sometimes, yes. If I need something you are unable or unwilling to give, then yes. I would never take anything from you that you wouldn't give to me freely."

"And you are telling me that _you_ are ok if I go outside of the relationship if _I _am looking for something you aren't giving me?" Rachel asked, shaking her head incredulously.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't give to you," Ivy answered. "But, yes, I would accept it."

"I don't believe you." Rachel said.

"Then maybe you should think about it a little longer," Ivy said with a sad smile. "Really think about what I have told you, what you have seen," Ivy gestured again toward the computer, "and decide if this type of relationship is truly something you want with me. I know it isn't what you are used to, in any way, but I would make it worth your effort." Ivy stood from the table and pushed her chair in.

"You're still going away with her, aren't you?" Rachel asked, looking up at Ivy.

"I promised my friend I would go Rachel. I can't back out on my promise. I don't want to back out. It has nothing to do with what has happened or what we talked about just now. I'm not trying to be mean or hurtful; I just need to get away for a few days. I need to think about what I'm going to do about…everything. My brain is going a mile a minute, and I need a break." Ivy stepped closer to Rachel, placing her hand on Rachel's arm. "I'll be back in a few days, and then we can start fresh. You'll have thought things through, and I'll have this other business cleaned up. It will be ok. Trust me, Rachel."

Ivy left Rachel sitting at the table, still staring at the blank computer. She walked into her bedroom and smiled when she saw that Rachel had made up the bed, taking the time to put all the pillows back in place. Ivy had just laid her head down when she heard the soft knock on her door.

"Come in, Rachel" Ivy said, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but can I lay in here with you for awhile?" Rachel asked as she walked over toward the bed. "I'm going to miss you when you are gone, and this will make me feel better about it."

Ivy gave her a sleepy smile and patted the spot next to her on the mattress. Rachel climbed in and turned her back into Ivy's front. Ivy rested her arm over Rachel's and Rachel pushed in closer, allowing Ivy to spoon her body.

Ivy smiled to herself as she breathed in deeply of their mingling scents. She nuzzled her face closer to Rachel's hair and hugged her tighter to her body. It appeared that this would be one of the few times that Ivy would get her cake and eat it too.

A/N: I hope you aren't too disappointed that Ivy is playing the field a little here. I thought after all this time chasing after Rachel, she deserved some fun being the center of attention. [I also kind of felt bad for Ronnie and wanted to give her a happy ending as well.] Thanks for following my story! I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! (Thank you for all the reviews too, I looked forward to checking my mail this whole time!)


End file.
